


Heartbeat

by JustJunior



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, also mentions cheating, but doesnt really say much, mentions abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJunior/pseuds/JustJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is okay with being dragged around by Harry to record stores and patisseries. Clubs, however, not so much. Too bad that doesn't stop Harry from bringing Zayn along for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened when I got bored and I hope you all like it but as usual I kind of suck at writing so leave your comments or reach me at:
> 
> chillinwitharnie.tumblr.com

Zayn had somehow found himself on his way to a club on a Friday night. And while clubbing for someone his age seemed normal, it wasn’t for him. Harry had dragged him along. Of course he had. It was what Harry did, drag people along. It all started when the two became best friends four years ago all because Zayn was new and Harry thought he looked lonely sitting in the school’s cafeteria all by his self. Now the two boys were in their second year of University and Harry dragged him along anywhere and everywhere. Whether it be to the performance of some obscure band, shopping for new shoes, or to “that cute new little patisserie off Ashbury Rd? Come on Zayn you know the one, it’s like, five shops down from that record shop we went to last week. Anyway it just opened and we are going!”  
Okay so maybe Zayn could trace tonight’s excursion to the club, back to this morning’s adventure at the patisserie. You see, Harry had been mesmerized by the blond boy behind the counter. He had blue eyes that captured the seas waves and the blue sky. The boys eyes glowed with happiness and amazement anytime Harry so much as spoke a word or looked in his direction. Zayn would have found it all a bit annoying if Harry hadn’t been doing the exact same thing. Which is why Zayn was now sitting in the back of a cab with Harry, who continued to go on and on and on about the blond boy named Niall, as they later discovered. 

“Zayn, his eyes! Did you see his eyes? I felt like I was drowning in them and I never wanted to take another breath of air again! And his accent, Zayn! How was I supposed to know Irish accents were my weakness? Do you think he likes me, Zayn? I mean he invited us out tonight that has to mean something.” 

“Wrong. He invited you out and you dragged me along. I had no interest in clubbing ever again and yet here I am, with you, on my way to a club where I will be left alone at the bar to be hit on by strange people. I don’t want to be hit on by strange people. I just …”

“Yeah, I get it Zayn. You miss Perrie. But come on Man that was eight months ago. It’s not like you were engaged or anything. I mean, when was the last time you got laid Malik? Please tell me it hasn’t been eight months.” Zayn looked down into his lap and twiddled his thumbs as Harry spoke. “Oh. My. God. You haven’t had sex in eight months!

“Can we stop talking about this now?” Zayn wasn’t embarrassed by his lack of a sex life since he and Perrie ended things, he just preferred not to talk about it.  
Zayn caught the cab driver giving him a sympathetic look as the cab pulled up outside of the club Niall had invited them to. Some place called the “Funky Buddha”. What kind of shit name was that?

Despite there being a long line outside of hopefuls waiting to get in, Harry directed the lads toward the front of the queue and gave his name to the thick menacing looking bouncer who gave them a cold look as they wondered inside. Zayn had only two thoughts.  
1\. Why was he going clubbing if he hated it so much? and  
2\. Who was Niall and how did he get them on the VIP list? 

Harry immediately ditched Zayn to go find Niall in the VIP section insisting that he would be back in “10min tops, I swear!” yeah right.  
Zayn pushed and shoved his way through the crowded room over to where the bar was located and managed to snag a seat from a girl who looked like she was about to fall over as she got up and moved towards the dance floor with her friends.  
Zayn was content with sitting there not drinking anything, just waiting for the clock to tick to an acceptable time in which he could tell Harry he was leaving. However, the bar tender seemed to have other plans.

“This one’s on the house, mate. You look like you could use it.” 

Zayn snapped his head up just as the rum and coke was set down in front of him. From there he raised his eyes to meet the ones of the bartender. They were blue and mischievous, but the smile on his face was genuine and kind. Zayn took the drink and downed it in one go as the bartender watched him with as a shocked look settled upon his face.

“Okay mate, I knew you needed a drink, but I didn’t think you needed one that badly. Wanna talk about whats wrong?” 

Zayn shook his head and replied with an agitated “Don’t you have a job to do?” 

“Alright so you are sexual frustrated. And you have spent the last twenty minutes on your phone playing candy crush. Come on mate, I can hook you up with someone here if you like?”  
Zayn wasn’t entirely sure what the bartender with the pretty eyes was playing at. He was fine, he just wanted to leave. Clubs weren’t his thing. Rather than voicing any of his angry thoughts and opinion about where the man could shove his next drink, Zayn threw him an annoyed look. The bartender was poised, mouth open, ready to respond with another comment that would probably scarily accurate, until his scowl changed into a megawatt grin.

“Liam! Mate! How have ya’ been?” the bartender yelled over the loud, thumping music.

“Not too shabby myself, what about you? You and El still doing well? I’m expecting an engagement announcement any day now you know.”

Zayn would have ignored this comment altogether, if he hadn’t been drawn in by the voice. Risking it, Zayn looked to his left to see a tall, handsome, man with brown hair that had been styled into a small quiff and swept towards the right. He had warm brown eyes that looked like honey when the flashing lights caught his eyes. His jaw was chiseled and held what was probably three day old scruff. His light purple button shouldn’t have been attractive, but it stretched across the man’s chest and broad shoulders. And Zayn forced himself to look away as soon as he realized his eyes were zooming in on the black skinny jeans that shaped the ass perfectly. 

Zayn was wishing he had a drink again. Yeah, he definitely needed a drink. 

“Well Liam, if I told you my plans for proposing, you would just run off and tell Niall, and Niall would tell El. Other than you being a nosey asshole, what’s up? When do you all leave for your next tour?”

Wait. Niall? There was no way it was the same Niall that Harry was fawning over. No way. And Tour? Who was this guy? What did Harry drag them into tonight?

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Being nosey. Please. Being nosey would be asking you to find out everything you can about the guy next to me” the man- Liam- turned and winked at him “so I can take him out sometime.” 

Zayn wasn’t sure how to respond. His wide, shocked eyes probably said enough. He glanced at the Liam- that’s what the bartender had called him- he was still smirking at Zayn. 

“Well Liam, if you must know, I had already started that process before you so kindly waltzed over here and ruined it.”

Zayn choose to speak up at this moment. “Right, ummm, well I am going to be uh going now. Gotta find my friend Harry and all.” 

Liam spoke up now. “Harry? Does he have curly hair and green eyes? “Zayn nodded in response to the question “Mate, I wouldn’t worry about finding him. He and Niall have been eye fucking each other the whole night in the VIP section. I mean I knew Niall was excited about the guy he met in some little café or what not today, but I was not expecting this. “

“Right cool, look could you tell Harry that I did my mandatory half hour here, and that if he needs to get ahold of me, he knows where to find me. Thanks.” Zayn replied easily. If Zayn knew how to handle any situation it was awkward ones. He preferred to act unaffected by anything around him. 

Zayn was walking away when an hand wrapped around his bicep “Look, I’m sorry if I came across as creepy to you back there. That wasn’t my intention…obviously. I’m Liam by the way. Yes, the Liam Payne.” 

It all clicked together now. Liam Payne the hottest new artist in the UK, just broke the top 40 charts in the US, and starting on a world tour in three days. Niall and Josh his childhood friends; making up the other 2/3 of the band.  
So maybe Zayn had read a celebrity trash magazine the other day. Sue him. 

“Well Liam, if you must know.” The two gentlemen continued their conversation while heading outside of the club. “Harry dragged me here, so he could flirt with your bandmate. I hate clubbing. But I can’t say no to the asshole, so here I am.”

“Well than I guess I should be thanking Harry for dragging you along tonight. Perhaps I will send him a fruit basket.”

“What makes you assume I am even interested in you? I doubt I have even given you the impression that I am interested. I mean, I was sitting at the bar for twenty minutes playing Candy Crush.”

“That may be true, however, we are no longer in the club. And I figured I might have another go at asking you to join me for food. I know a great little all-night café just around the corner. So what do you say?”

Zayn was stunned at Liam’s unwillingness to give up. At this point, the two boys were several blocks away from the club and while Zayn didn’t want to say no, he also wasn’t ready to say yes to Liam. He was essentially a basic stranger, a stranger that had yet to ask his name. 

“And why should I say yes to getting food with you Liam? I’ve done this all before. You go out for food with someone famous, you hit it off. Everything is great. You move in together. And then suddenly it’s all coming to a halt because your partner has a tour in fucking Japan with her best mates and hey maybe they go to Australia for a week after the tour finishes and she hooks up some fuck face and … fuck. No. No. It was nice meeting you Liam. Have a lovely tour.” 

Zayn was doing all he could to keep from hyperventilating and crying right there on the road. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go. This is why he didn’t go out.  
Because gorgeous strangers were a weakness for Zayn, because those same gorgeous strangers ripped his heart out.  
Zayn was rushing down the street back toward the club to hail a cab when Liam began calling for him  
“Wait! Wait up! Shit I don’t know your name. Wait.” Liam’s hand was around his bicep again. “I’m just asking you to get food. That’s it. I mean yeah, I would love to get the chance to fuck you but at the moment I’m just asking you to get something to eat with me. Also your name, I am asking you for your name.”  
Zayn should say no, he should definitely say no. But Liam had a cute smile and he was pulling a puppy dog face that made Zayn’s heart melt just a bit. 

“I’m giving you an hour Liam. No more, no less. If you aren’t an asshole, I will tell you my name after food. Deal?” Zayn asked while sticking out his hand to shake Liam’s in some sort of agreement.

Liam smiled back at Zayn’s small gesture and replied easily “Deal.” 

*

How did Zayn always find himself eating at dingy cafés with the internationally famous. In fact Zayn had taken Perrie to a very similar looking café for their first date. Laughing and talking and sipping on tea well past midnight. Before she and her bandmates even had an EP out, before they were a household name. The easy days really. 

But it was happening again. Zayn was sitting in a dingy café with surprisingly good food, well past midnight and a inspiring artist. 

Could Liam be considered an inspiring artist? They broke the top 40 on US charts, probably not.

“So let me get this straight, Niall, your best friend who plays guitar with you in your band, also owns the new patisserie on Ashbury.” Liam smiles and nods his head “Who just owns a patisserie?”

“Niall loves food. Simple as that. He also wants to build a Nandos in L.A. so he can eat there when we over in there for business … or pleasure. They both kind of mix together for me.” Liam responds back to Zayn.

“So … attractive man across from whose name I do not know, if you are not modeling, what are you doing?” Liam asks after a moment of silence at their tiny little table in the corner of the café. 

“University. With Harry actually. I’m double majoring in Graphic Design and English. So no, not modeling. I actually hate taking pictures. “  
“You, hate taking pictures. No absolutely not. How can you of all people hate taking pictures. The camera probably loves you. Like throws compliments at you while you are standing there doing nothing.”

“That. Might be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. God. No I just … my sisters ex was … well has was abusive but he constantly wanted to take pictures together saying “hey look how happy and normal we are.” And it just bugged me and my ex cheated on me and took pictures of her and the guy and … no I don’t like taking pictures.” 

“Im sorry that … I just umm sorry.”

“Liam, you have no reason to be sorry, you had no idea. I didn’t mean to make the conversation so … heavy? Care to tell me a tour story?”

“HA. A tour story okay, I will do you one better. So we had just released out first album. Horrible album really, but it’s my baby. Anyway we were traveling up north playing small shows, like 1,000 fans on a goodnight. And we somehow end up at this shoddy pub about a mile outside of who knows where and the place is packed and Niall and Josh get this clever idea to see who can get the most numbers and –“

Zayn is watching Liam speak. He is all smiles and happiness it a hint of reality. Really if Zayn were smart about this he would walk out right after this story. He told Liam an hour. 

He has five minutes left.

Zayn still hasn’t decided if he is going to tell Liam his name.

“Do you want to come back to my flat?” It’s out of Zayn’s mouth before he even realizes he had been thinking it.

Liam is halfway through his explanation of how Josh ended up wasted and Niall had twenty-three numbers in his pocket when Zayn asked his question.

“Umm, yeah. Yes. If you are sure 100% yes.”

Zayn stares at Liam for all of three seconds before he’s smiling, grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him out the door and, flagging down a cab.

Zayn isn’t sure when he became this handsy but all he can think about is keeping his hands on Liam. He isn’t Drunk, not even tipsy but God, Liam’s body is perfect under Zayn’s touch and their mouths slot together perfectly in the backseat of the cab. Even Zayn himself fits perfectly on Liam’s lap. On hand pressed against Liam’s chest and the other on the back of his neck. 

And Liam, God Liam. He’s got his hands wrapped around Zayn’s waist, his hands grabbing at his ass pushing their groins closer together.

Zayn hasn’t done this. Well he has. Just not in the back of a cab. Certainly not in public at all; Perrie hated it. All closed doors. And right now Zayn is getting off just on the concept of him and Liam doing what they are currently doing. Zayn needed his bed. Soon. Very soon.

Apparently the driver thought so too as they pulled up in front of Zayn’s building. Liam threw the man more than double the fair as he maneuvered the two of them out of the backseat. Carrying Zayn.

Who knew Zayn liked to be carried? Fuck.

Liam chuckled. “That’s the idea babe.” Oh. Maybe Zayn said that out loud. Well then.

How they made it upstairs he has no clue. The door was somehow unlocked and then relocked and Zayn’s legs were wrapped around Liam still as they made their way down the dark hallway.

“First door on the right, beds to the left of the door.” Zayn stated as he sucked at bit at Liam’s throat. Right where he remembers a birth mark being.

It wasn’t graceful by any means. Liam’s mouth was hot and wet as he sucked Zayn off. And Zayn had little self-control to actually last for longer than six minutes. That’s what he missed most about sex. Taking his time. Making sure it was more pleasurable for his partner. Finding multiple sweet spots over and over again, making his partner lose control of their own body. 

That’s what Liam was doing to him at the moment. Making him lose control and god he loved it. 

They laid side by side as Zayn came down from his high and they both caught their breath. 

“So that was, that was really good. Excellent job.” Zayn managed to say. Voice a little blown from the moaning he had just done.  
Liam laughed next to him.

“Thanks, it’s a natural talent of mine.”

“Oh so he’s cocky too?” Zayn smirked as he turned his head to look at Liam 

“Mmmhhh in more ways than one.” Liam smirked back

“Right. My turn I guess.”

The gasp that came out of Liam’s mouth as Zayn went down on him told Zayn that the other boy wasn’t prepared despite the fact that Zayn had just essentially warned him.

And really it wasn’t fair to Liam. Zayn was in his element.

His tongue swirling over the head. Licking at the vain on the underside. Spit coating Liam’s dick making it more pleasurable as Zayn worked his hand up and down the shaft, attending to the part his mouth couldn’t. 

Liam above him. Eyes blown as he looked down at Zayn. Soft moans tumbling from his mouth. Fingers working their way into Zayn’s hair warning him that he was about to cum. 

Zayn wasn’t a fan of swallowing. But his partners loved it, so he did it. And there they were again, lying side by side on the bed both a little out of breath. Smiling up at the ceiling, neither man expecting the night to go quite like this.

“Okay so maybe its your natural talent. You didn’t tell me you were good at blowjobs and I think that was quote rude of you.”

Zayn chuckled, looking over at Liam

“You know, I still don’t know your name.” Liam said as he wrapped his arm around Zayn’s middle, pulling him closer.

“Zayn. My name is Zayn.”

“Zayn. Hmmm I like it.”

“Thanks, I’ve had it all my life … wait. Ignore that I just said that.”

Liam chuckled into Zayn’s neck. And Zayn would be lying if he said he was uncomfortable. In fact it was the most comfortable Zayn had been in a long, long time. 

Comfortable enough that he fell asleep surrounded by a boy he met only a few hours ago

 

*

 

He wasn’t expecting Liam to still be there when he woke up around eleven the next day. But he was, wearing nothing but his boxers standing in the kitchen attempting to make toast.

“Oh, you’re awake. I was getting ready to head out, have tour rehearsals and all.”

“Yup, someone was making noise in my kitchen soooo.”  
“Soooooo … oh right umm I know I go on tour in well I guess two days now. But I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. You know like next time im in town for a bit.” Liam asked nervously.

Zayn smirked at him walking out of the room and back into his bedroom reaching for his backpack, pulling a pen and paper from it quickly scribbling his number down and picking up Liam’s clothes from the floor. 

Liam was still standing in the kitchen. Looking down at the floor. Shoulders slumped, only jerking to attention when Zayn walked back into the room.

“Right, so I’m gonna go now. It was nice meeting you Zayn.” Liam sighed while slowly pulling on his clothes in the middle of the kitchen.

The two found themselves in front of the open door

“You might be the biggest idiot I have ever met.” Zayn said as he leaned into kiss Liam, slipping his phone number into the other boy’s front pocket.

“Call me sometime, Liam.” Zayn said just before closing the front door

 

 

Zayn still hated clubbing and being dragged around by Harry, but perhaps it wasn’t always so bad.


End file.
